


A Woman's Touch

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [82]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Worried about not having enough female influences, A and E ask Kate to spend some girl time with Briar Rose. Kate is more than happy and comes over with a kiddie makeup kit. Briar Rose, being a little girl, wants all the colours and all the makeup and all the glitter at once.





	A Woman's Touch

“I know it’s terribly old fashioned thinking…please don’t judge me.” Said Arthur.

Kat laughed as she stood on her side of the fence and spoke with Arthur. They had been friends and neighbors for years and that afternoon, Arthur stepped out to let Woody and Caramel get some air just as Kat stepped out with Waffles. While the pups greeted each other through the fence, Arthur and Kat talked a bit. The subject of Briar Rose came up when Arthur’s daughter came outside too, wearing her shorts and soccer jersey, her hair tied up as she ran around with her older brother. Eames was there watching them, cradling Phillip against him.

Kat commented that Briar Rose looked bigger every day and Arthur agreed and then mentioned in passing that he worried that his daughter wasn’t getting enough female influence.

“She likes a lot typically “girly” things but I feel like when she gets older, she’s going to need a female influence. I know it really doesn’t matter since she’s being brought up with love but there’s bound to be something we can’t explain or help her in.”

Kat nodded and said,

“I understand. She’s still a little girl though.”

“You’re good with her though, would you mind, you know, doing things with her now and then? Not all the time of course, when you can spare the time.”

“Of course. It’ll do her some good. You know what, I’m actually free today. Let me just bring Waffles in and she and I can do something.”

“Great. Thank you.”

She nodded and after Waffles was done, she brought him inside while Arthur went to prepare Briar Rose.

She was excited to spend time with Kat and when she came over a little while later, she was even more excited to see Kat had brought over a make up kit. She and Briar Rose sat in her room as she said,

“I hope you like it. When I was little, I had make up just like this.”

Briar Rose oo-ed as Kat opened up a sparkling makeup kit. It had glitter eyeshadows, blushes, lipglosses, brushes and peel off nail polish. The eyeshadows came in all kinds of colors, some with glitter in them and Briar Rose loved them all. Kat helped Briar Rose, painting her nails first, then she let Briar Rose do the same for her. They applied lip gloss and then Kat helped her put on some eyeshadow after Briar Rose picked out a color.

When she finished, Briar Rose put some blush on Kat and they had a good time playing and laughing. When Kat had to leave, she said,

“You can keep this okay? And next time, we’ll play more.”

“Thank you, Kat!”

“Of course, bye kiddo!”

“Bye!”

Briar Rose smiled and Kat left, going downstairs. Arthur was tending to Phillip and stood up when Kat was leaving.

“Thank you so much, I appreciate it.”

“No problem. It was fun so I was happy to do it.”

She smiled and Arthur laughed a bit when he noticed how much blush was on her face, knowing it was Briar Rose’s work. He walked her to the door and thanked her again and once she was gone, Arthur sighed and sat down with Phillip again.

Eames and Edward came back inside with the pups and they got something to drink. Eames then came over to Arthur as he asked,

“Did Kat need something?”

“Oh she brought Briar Rose a makeup kit so they were playing together.”

“That was nice of her.”

Arthur agreed. Just then, Briar Rose came downstairs, shouting,

“Daddy, dadda, look!”

Arthur and Eames looked over at their daughter, seeing her covered in glitter and eyeshadow. She had put on as much of it as she could, her face glittered everywhere. Her purple eyeshadow was on thick too, smeared up to her eyebrows and her lipgloss thick and gooped on her mouth while big, wide swatches of blush covered her cheeks making it look as if she had a fever. She looked proud of her work and Eames laughed a little as Arthur held back laughter as he asked,

“What did you do?”

“I put on makeup, like Kat!”

“You may have put on a bit much, my flower.” Eames said.

Arthur went to keep Edward in the kitchen, knowing he’d laugh at her and Eames took his daughter by her hand as he said,

“Let’s take a bit off, okay? You’re not going out right now, no need to have on that much makeup in the house. You look lovely by the way.”

“Thank you, dadda.”


End file.
